


Hearts Awakened, Live Alive

by heyyeosang



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Violence, sorry - Freeform, sorry if this is terrible, wrong number with a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyeosang/pseuds/heyyeosang
Summary: Same ol' San texted someone but got the wrong number, but with a twist





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters will be only texting, some only narration and some, both.
> 
> PLEASE, DON'T HATE ME IN THE END, also, this will be messed up at some point, so read at own risk
> 
>  
> 
> really, English isn't my first language so, if you see any mistakes feel free to tell me in the comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [CSan]  
> wait, you actually looked that up?
> 
> [NOT Yunho]  
> Of course I did!  
> Smh, sounds too good to be true, but I see a possible match on the yearbook for this Yunho guy you were trying to talk to, so I'll trust you for now
> 
> [CSan]  
> yes, i can’t harm a single fly, believe me
> 
> [NOT Yunho]  
> The ones that say aren’t dangerous are always the worst, but whatever

**CSan**

hey yunho, this is my new number, please, contact me as soon as you get this message, i just bought a new phone

 

**Yunho**

I’m sorry, but I don’t know an individual named Yunho.

 

**CSan**

i’m sorry, who is this?

i must have had a typo on the phone number

i got stolen last week on my graduation party and i lost everything, so i’m trying to contact the people i happen to remember the number. apparently, i don’t remember yunho's

 

**CSan**  changed **Yunho** to **NOT Yunho**

 

**NOT Yunho**

Shouldn’t I know who you are before saying who I am? I mean, you were the one that texted first, what if this is all a plot and you’re a serial killer?

 

**CSan**

smh, i’m San, im 20 years old and i just graduated at the National School of Performing Arts, you can check it if you want, the yearbook was posted on their website.

 

**NOT Yunho**

Wait, you’re the gorgeous guy with sharp jawline and red highlights?

 

**CSan**

wait, you actually looked that up?

 

**NOT Yunho**

Of course I did!

Smh, sounds too good to be true, but I see a possible match on the yearbook for this Yunho guy you were trying to talk to, so I'll trust you for now

 

**CSan**

yes, i can’t harm a single fly, believe me

now

who are you?

 

**NOT Yunho**

The ones that say aren’t dangerous are always the worst, but whatever

Why do you wanna know who I am anyways, do you wanna chat with me?

 

**CSan**

aren’t we chatting already?

also, i asked first, plus, you already know who i am

 

**NOT Yunho**

Alright, my name’s WooYoung, I'm 21 years old and I work on a supermarket

 

**CSan**

well, you seem nice

answering your question, we can keep talking if you don’t mind. i actually only have your contact on my phone right now so there’s that

 

**CSan**  changed **NOT Yunho** to  **WooYoung**

 

 

**CSan**

but, how come you get to seeme but i don’t get to see you?

 

**WooYoung**

I’m camera shy, so I don’t have any pictures of me

**CSan**

i don't buy it

**WooYoung**

Okay, it was nice talking to you, but I'm sorry to say I need to leave now, my work awaits me :)

**CSan**

not before showing me your face

dude cmon

are you really doing this?

imma spam you till you show me that face of yall

you must be really gorgeous, to not want to show your face

like

one of those dudes that gets all insecure and all, because they don't like people and that kinda stuff

but in reality you're like a gOD

like, im serious business here, imma spam you

hey

wooyoung

did you really leave?

hey

yA

oh-

you're older than me

my mistake

heyyyy

hyungieeeeeee

ew

nevermind

really?

*sigh* guess i'll have to wait for you to come back

do you seriously don't bring your phone to work? what kind of worker are you???

ok

i give up

have a nice day at work, imma try to find yunho's number somehow

**WooYoung**

__ _Read 14:05_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me eventually, this could (I'm still deciding) get >REALLY< nasty or only >really< nasty. I still don't know which, but I'll choose after seeing comments and thoughts
> 
> see you in the next chapter <3


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like, no one would expect San to get such a pretty boyfriend - wait, not boyfriend, but at least giving him some kisses, maybe something more, but definitely not boyfriend, not this soon.  
> He was the big deal.  
> But he was most likely straight.  
> As a metal chopstick.  
> So, no. No chance.  
> He would have to let this go now, before he creates expectations and then get destroyed by them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i'll start using this thing that when that line appears, it will be a time skip (see end notes if you don't understand after reading)
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for the short chapter, it just that I need some chapter breaks to be in certain moments, so some chapters will be shorter than others

**WooYoung**

Hello, I'm back from work

It is weird that I'm texting you first, but you didn't respond to the selfie I sent you, so I got a little worried

Am I really that weird?

**CSan**

are u kIdDinG mE riGhT nOW?

you're gorgeous like, after i stopped sending you messages, i went out to my neighbour's home and got yunho's phone number

when i came back, there was this HEAVENLY CREATURE on my phone's screen and i honestly don't know how I survived to that moment

then, i got suspicious, like, what if that was a picture you took from the web?

so i used my professional hacking skills

and searched for that picture on google ;-;

**WooYoung**

And what did you find?

**CSan**

well, i found

nothing

like, that picture is not online

**WooYoung**

Of course not, I didn't post it anywhere

**CSan**

why don't you have social media?

**WooYoung**

Who said I don't have social media?

Isn't this app we're using a type of social media?

**CSan**

i mean, yeah, sure

but like

instagram, facebook, i even looked at weibo

**WooYoung**

Well, as matter of fact, I do have an instagram account, and it only has like, 20 followers

I don't mind social media that much to keep updating it, so no one ever notices me

But, if you wanna check out, I have a total of 3 pictures and only 2 of them show my face clearly, the other is one of me with my friends

**CSan**

no wait

you should follow me first, right now is 11:08 pm so you should be able to send it at 11:10pm

@itschoisss

 _Read 23:09_ so if the request arrives on time, i know it is you and then i can look at your profile

* * *

 

_23:10_

  
**_@uwuyoung has just followed you_ **

 

San's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets when he looked at the other boy's profile. He was stunning. Like, actually stunning. San never had much of a problem himself with his looks, he thought they were quite nice, to say the least (he still had those days everyone has when you're feeling like a piece of ugly shit, but that's also fine) but compared to Wooyoung... he felt like his flaws got more evident. Because, to him, Wooyoung was like the definition of flawless. 

He stared at the pictures for a long minute, and thought to himself for a while before sending any other message to the other boy.

"Well... with this much beauty, he can't be gay. Like, no way in hell. So... plan 'hit on him hard' canceled." he sighed.  He just won another friend, wasn't that delightful? Well, it surely disappointed San, but at this point of his life, after so many rejections and friend zones, he got used to it. Of course, it never occurred with someone as pretty as Wooyoung, he recalled. And it kind of hurt a little bit - just a little bit - because this could be the moment of his life. Like, no one would expect San to get such a pretty boyfriend - wait, not boyfriend, but at least some kisses, maybe something more, but definitely not boyfriend, not this soon - and probably nice and polite - as he seemed much reserved from the small talk he and San exchanged. He was the big deal. But he was most likely straight. As a metal chopstick. So, no. No chance. He would have to let this go now, before he could create any expectations and then get destroyed by them.

 

* * *

_23:16_

 

**WooYoung**

So, did you receive it in time?

**CSan**

yeah, sure, i saw you and all

and concluded you got all the luck in the universe with you to be born so handsome 

n.e.ways, imma go sleep now

**WooYoung**

Already? Do you have a curfew or something?

**CSan**

smh, i'm 20 yo, do you actually think i have a curfew?

it's just because i have a job interview tomorrow, and i don't wanna wake up with tired muscles, so, yeah

**WooYoung**

Okay, I get it, I get it.

I shall go work then

**CSan**

again?

you just got back from work (?)

**WooYoung**

I'm applying for a place at the local PD, so I need to update my curriculum and organise some documentation

You know, one can't live of packing plastic bags for old ladies forever

**CSan**

oh, i get it

 _Read 23:21_     well, i hope you get the job then

 

* * *

_00:09_

 

**WooYoung**

San? You're still there? 

I am sorry it took me long to answer

My ex just called and I had an argument with him because he wants us to get together again, but I don't want to, so it took over 30 minutes to get him to hang up the phone

I swear, almost 10 minutes from that time period were me trying to hang up but he was so clingy

Grr, it gets on my nerves, really

I don't even know why I'm venting out here and telling you all that stuff

But, anyway, you must have gone to sleep, so I'll put my phone to charge and will go work on my stuff

Talk to you tomorrow :)      _Read 00:13_

 

* * *

00:23

 

**CSan**

wait-

 _Read 00:29_      did you just say ' _he_ wants'? omggg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, it was like 3 am as I started writing this  
> I couldn't sleep because I wasn't feeling well, but, at least I got distracted (and procrastinated even more of my college work)
> 
> update: at 4am I couldn't write anymore and slept (finally)  
> now it is the next day and I missed class so I did my college works and now here I am, continuing to write
> 
> ABOUT THE TIME SKIP:  
> that line will represent time skips, like, there when wooyoung got back from the phone call "read 00:13" means san read it as 00:13 but didn't answer, then, it skips to him answering @ 00:23 and wooyoung read it @ 00:29
> 
> idk if that made sense but I did to me when I thought of it, so i'll be using it until it makes no sense (?)


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Alright, alright, Mr. Stressed Wet Panties over a silly boy you just met; Yunho told me about this boy that reached you and he sounds really childish and lame. 
> 
> \- Well, who said there's no fun in that too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually excited about this book , even though it is going to get sick at some point (?)  
> so  
> here I am with a 1.2k word chapter 
> 
> have fun <3

**WooYoung**

Good afternoon 

Uhm, is it that surprising that I'm gay? 

**CSan**

Hey, uhm...

To be honest, yes.

**WooYoung**

Wait a minute

Why are you using capitalization?

And punctuation?

**CSan**

I don't know, I'm not feeling well today

**WooYoung**

Didn't you go to that job interview? Was it that bad?

**CSan**

noo!!! actually yhe interview was great, they'll tell me if I got the job or not tomorrow

Thw*

The**

Sorry

**WooYoung**

So what is it then?

**CSan**

Yunho is missing since the graduation party

You remember, the one I got stolen at

Yeah, that day I woke up at some dude's house with a bunch of people from my college

But I didn't know where my phone was

Or Yunho, he was the one that drove me there

So, I went home by foot and realized I didn't have my phone or my wallet

Then, I also realized it was Sunday so I had to wait to Monday to go buy a new phone

**WooYoung**

Wait, why? There are phone stores that open on Sundays

**CSan**

My aunt owns a cellphone store

But every weekend she travels to go buy phone accessories, so the store is closed. She make really good price offers to my family and everything, and as you know, I am an unemployed newly graduated boy, so, it's not like I have much money to simply go to a random store to buy a phone

**WooYoung**

Oh, I get it

Well, keep going then. When did you realize your friend was missing?

**CSan**

Well, yesterday I got his ACTUAL phone number with my neighbour after you disappeared and tried to contact him after I survived the attack you sent me

So, I called him like, 20 times. I needed to know what happened in that party, and why he didn't come to my house that Sunday to talk, and everything. Like, I'm sure he tried to contact me? So, why wouldn't he come after noticing that I wasn't answering?

But, no one answered. And I wondered if his phone had died or was out of service, you know?

So I waited until today. I didn't bother to call before going to that job interview, because Yunho is NEVER awake before 9am.

And right after I left the dance studio, Yunho's brother, Jongho, called me asking if he was with me, because he hadn't come home after the party.

After that, I went to the police station with his brother, we filled a report and now here I am, venting about a person you don't know but actually, that boy means the world to me

**WooYoung**

Well, what if I say...

**CSan**

what

**WooYoung**

First of all, that I am delighted with how much effort you put into not using abbreviations and used capitalization and punctuation

But, more importantly - as I see you're already back to your original self - that I can help try to find your friend?

**CSan**

first of all

i tried because it looks serious and all, and i wanted to show that im sad an'all

but

it is hard to keep pressing capslock for the first letter always

and for the 'i's

and pressing enter between every sentence it is way easier than pressing the other symbols

its like, literally, half the work and movements

so

here i am

but

more importantly

what to you mean you can help me find yunho? (ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ~

**WooYoung**

I do remember telling you I was applying to work at the local police office :)

**CSan**

you got the job?

(ﾉ*0*)ﾉ

congratulations

seriously

at least one of us is having a good day

but

aren't you beginning with being on human resources or something like that?

**WooYoung**

Hum.. not really... and I'm gonna do everything in my power to help you find your friend   

**CSan**

Read 15:04        You're so precious, would you really do this for me? *0*

* * *

 

_15:08_

 

 _-_ What did you do last Saturday? - Mingi heard that Wooyoung was serious.

\- _What to you mean?_ \- he smirked, although he knew Wooyoung couldn't see it, he knew Mingi too well. He knew the boy had that perverted smile stamped on his face.

\- I mean, what did you do after you left to meet the boy? - Wooyoung knew not only about his smirk. Mingi had Yunho, and, well... it was complicated.

\- _Well, I came back home with him, we had some fun... until the sunrise_ \- he chuckled loudly. Wooyoung cringed.

\- You told me you would be discrete - he sighed.

\- _Uhm? What do you mean? You don't even know him, and you work at the police now, our traces should be safe now._

\- Oh, what a coincidence it would be if I happened to know his FUCKING. BEST. FRIEND - the silver haired breathed loudly. Mingi acted too soon, sooner than what he'd told him.

\- _What? How?_ \- he sounded genuinely surprised.

\- Well, he texted me thinking my number was Yunho's - Wooyoung paused for a brief moment as he thought. Like, he actually had Yunho's number, because Mingi gave it to him, if something ever happened before intended. And their numbers weren't even alike, like, by 6/8 digits different. It was a relief to society San didn't choose to do something like engineering, because his buildings would surely fall down before even going up. - I kept talking to him to have him say it, and today he and Yunho's brother went to the police station - he ran a hand through his hair as he walked in circles around his room.

\- _What the fuck? That bastard didn't tell me he had a brother_ \- Mingi sounded angry. Like. Mad angry - his voice went something like an octave lower, if that was even possible. It even made a slight chill run down Wooyoung's spine.

\- Well, for now we don't have to worry. The police will think he is in some kind of prolongated celebration, and won't suspect for a week still, so... - he sighed, thinking about what he should do about San. The police would certainly not worry, but the boy? He was going to go insane. And sad. And Wooyoung didn't like sad people. He liked everyone on their right state of mind. - Just do what you will, but - he paused slightly - don't. fucking. move. too. soon. again. Do you hear me?

Mingi knew what he was talking about and let out a whine, but he laughed lightly thinking about what he could do while he waited.

\- _Alright, alright, Mr. Stressed Wet Panties over a silly boy you just met; Yunho told me about this boy that reached to you and he sounds really childish and lame._

\- Well, who said there's no fun in that too? - it was Wooyoung's time to smirk, hanging the call. 

 

* * *

 

**WooYoung**

Sorry to keep you waiting, had to pick up a call

Of course I would, you seem so nice, and to like this Yunho person very much

Also, your smile is so beautiful, I would love to see it because I did something good to you ;)      _Read 15:17_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [CSan]  
> i mean  
> if you want to hang out  
> we can and maybe then  
> after we get to know each other  
> we can  
> yk
> 
> [WooYoung]  
> Kiss and other stuff?
> 
> [CSan]  
> be friends  
> NO  
> WHAT HOW DID U TYPE THAT SO FAST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, today was a hard day to go through  
> many of you probably don't know, idk if it reached international media  
> but today there was a massacre in a school here in my country  
> many kids were killed, the assassins killed themselves right after  
> i mean, it was so cruel and everybody just like, stopped today and everything.  
> and... i guess that's all? idk, it was really hard  
> but here i am  
> ar 2am writing to get distracted  
> thanks for reading this, now, have fun with the chapter <3

**CSan**

sorry to keep you waiting, i had to leave my phone charging

hm,,,

im flustered?

like

not as a question but

uh..

yeah uh..

do u,,,

do u hang out or

something?

i mean

what do u do

yk

to hv fun and all

oh god i should stop typing

goahead

answer

i mean if u want to

idk ok imma stop now

**WooYoung**

Did I actually get you flustered? I mean, I'm impressed, I didn't think I would

Because I wasn't even trying if I'm being honest

Well, answering your question I don't go out much...

Like, I don't have many friends and stuff, so I don't do much of my free time anyways

And you?

**CSan**

uwuwwuu

i could be your friend

and hang out with you

i mean uh

if you want to

omg

what is happeninn with me today

i mean

if you want to hang out

we can and maybe then

after we get to know each other

we can

yk

**WooYoung**

Kiss and other stuff?

**CSan**

be friends

WHAT HOW DID U TYPE THAT SO FAST

UH

**WooYoung**

So you don't wanna make out and stuff?

**CSan**

no- like

not that i dont wanna

but like

uh

uhhh

i didnt think you

wait you want to

interrogates)

why tho

im like

/\ this annoying

**WooYoung**

I actually think you're funny hahah

I mean, not that I like to make fun of you like...

Oh god I mean, that... you know

**CSan**

hEY relax

i actually understood what you meant

**WooYoung**

Oof, thank god

For a moment there I thought I had screwed up

**CSan**

wait-

you said "oof"?

who r u and what did u do to wooyoung

actually

wait

**CSan** changed **WooYoung** to **WooOld**

**CSan**

because you type like an old person ahsdaijsdkasj

**WooOld**

And you type like a 6 year-old

So what doed that make you?

Does*

**CSan**

i actually feel honored

like i thought you would say 3 or less years old

so yeah im fine alskdalksldaks

**WooOld**

/Sighs/ Well, sometimes it goes down to 3 years old, I guess

But nervermind, I don't mind it

**CSan**

so, answering your question

i actually go to bars

and parties (?)

but like

i always go with yunho...

hes like my big brother

he protects me from the evil world

yk

but like...

/sighs/

i hope hes fine

**WooOld**

I'm sorry... Uh... Can we... Do you want to...

I mean...

**CSan**

its fine, im okay

**WooOld**

Are you sure? I was going to ask if you wanted to go get a coffee and talk...

Maybe you can tell me something useful about the party day?

And if you get too sad, you can cry on my shoulder

Because that's what friends do, right? I mean, you said you wanted us to be friends     _Read 18:58_

* * *

 

_19:04_

 

San had lost it. His brain had been frying for over 5 minutes now. He was feeling scared. And guilty.

Scared because of what happened to Yunho. Like, it was so random, and so... cruel - that's how San could really describe it. He didn't know how else. He thought it was cruel to him, have his best friend taken away. And cruel to Jongho, also. Cruel not only to be far from Yunho, but to not know how far. How the other was. If he was alright. Well, it was cruel. 

And guilty, because he didn't wanna suspect Wooyoung. I mean, the whole Yunho situation was frightening, but he was working at the police station, after all. He was probably safe. Right?

It felt so bad, suspecting him. The boy had done nothing, for all San could know. He could actually become someone special. He had to relax a little and give the other guy a chance.

So, that's what he did.

* * *

_19:10_

**CSan**

hey

i'm back

i was

uh..

on the.,,

bathroom

you know

gotta brush that teeth and all

**WooOld**

...Okay...? Are you going to sleep already?

**CSan**

uh..

yEAH

that's why i brushed my teeth just now

i mean

im f'ing sleepy

im tired and all

can't we meet tomorrow?

**WooOld**

Well, I wasn't meaning specifically today, but, if you want to, we can meet tomorrow after my shift.

**CSan**

yeah! that sounds fine

do u work at the central police station

?

**WooOld**

Yes, that one

I leave at 16:45

Is that okay?

**CSan**

yes i live nearby

so i can just og

go*

and  wait

**WooOld**

Okay, you can wait by my desk :)

**CSan**

wooah u hv a desk already

?

**WooOld**

Yeah, I kind of knew the supervisor before I got in, so I scaled up quite quickly

Tell me when you get near, so I can welcome you by the entrance :)

**CSan**

omg akslakss

that way i'll  feel like a celebrity

no need to do that

you can meet me inside

**WooOld**

No way, what if someone hits on you on your way inside? I can't let that happen, it's harassment

Also, you need to get the treatment you deserve

So, let's just accept that you're a famous dancer already and roll with it

**CSan**

omg- aidkajdlkas

gn wooyoung

sleep well

till tomorrow

gotta blast

**WooOld**

Good night

Until tomorrow, flustered baby     _Read 19:16_


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sir, we saw you walking in circles here for almost five minutes now, so we'll have to take you inside to answer some questions, as some people came to us saying that it was kind of suspicious. You shall please follow me" he gestured at the front hall direction, and San grinned. 
> 
> He was screwed. 
> 
> He knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote many, many, many notes apologising  
> but  
> Archive just decided my session was expired, everytime i finished a new note  
> and I lost fucking everything because my life is shit; im sorry so  
> im sorry Im so late on this, I will try to update the other part of this soon, my life is shitty right now  
> thanks  
> sorry again  
> much love  
> please enjoy

* * *

 

16:32

San had been walking circles in front of the central police station for about two whole minutes now. he didn't suspect Wooyoung anymore, he had already gone through that phase. He was actually nervous. Like, the older was CLEARLY hitting on him on yesterday's talk, right? He didn't know. As said before, he had been friend-zoned lots of times, and some of them after he had already made out for a while with the person. But he was, for some reason he still didn't understand, afraid he'd be friend-zoned. Or even worse, dumped. But that actually only happened two times. They were complete douches, for all San knew. 

This time, though, San was repeating to himself that it was different. That Wooyoung was different. He could feel it. And he should give different an opportunity, right? Right. But why haven't he texted Wooyoung yet telling him that he arrived already? Oh yeah, he was nervous. As hell. Wooyoung was a complete hottie, and San was just that goof type of person, as he didn't take relationships as seriously as before, because he knew how everything was going to end up like.

Well, he could stay there, thinking about how his former relationships went wrong and he was holding back from meeting Wooyoung because he didn't want to risk a chance on their newly created friendship. He could have stayed like that until Wooyoung left his shift and saw him by the entrance. But, another person got to him first. It was a street cop.

"Sir, we saw you walking in circles here for almost five minutes now, so we'll have to take you inside to answer some questions, as some people came to us saying that it was kind of suspicious. You shall please follow me" he gestured at the front hall direction, and San grinned. He was screwed. He knew it.

* * *

 

16:36

Wooyoung was really immersed on his paperwork, filling up some boring complaints on some small theft that happened throughout the day. He didn't even remember to check on his clock what time it was, because it knew if he did it, time would pass by slower. So, he decided to distract himself with his work. That was until he heard some side conversation of some of the street cops, the front desk lady and someone else. 

"Are you bringing him in, officer Oh?" he heard the lady say, with her usual not-affected-by-anything voice. He heard the officer hum in response. 

"Send a pre-file to officer Park's desk, please, I'll guide him over there" the cop said, moving around a bit while waiting for the woman to do what she needed to.

"What's your full name, sir?" Wooyoung could swear she didn't even look at said boy. Because that's how she was, he noticed from the day before, as it was weirdly crowded and her desk was full of people on this same situation. As a good observer, he noticed, she didn't bother to look at any of them.

"Choi San" Wooyoung froze for some reason he didn't understand at the moment. Choi San? As in the boy he was going to meet today? He looked up to see bright red highlights on a dark brown hair. Yes, Choi San as in the boy he was meeting today. So, why did he freeze again? Oh yeah, he still had to figure this part out. But while he didn't, he quickly thought of what to do. He couldn't let the boy get arrested on their first 'date' - 'date' as in it was nothing planned to be a date, but Wooyoung hoped it could feel like one, and hoped San was hoping for it too. 

He stood up from his chair and walked to the desk smirking a little 'this should be fun' he thought,

"I can take care of him, officer Oh" he looked slightly up, as the said officer was almost 9cm taller than him. Still, he was in a higher position, had his dominant posture and an almost kind of serious smirk on his face.

"Uh, no need to, officer Park said he would take anything useless that came in" the officer smiled the situation away, but his smile died as a soft laugh left Wooyoung's lips.

"As I said, I can take care of him" he put his hand on the paper the front desk lady was handing on their direction before the officer could even think of doing it.

Wooyoung held onto San's hand, and the boy, this whole time, was holding himself, because he didn't want to faint in front of the greek god Wooyoung was. Those Instagram pictures, as well as the picture he had sent, none of them did him justice. He was gorgeous. With all the letters. "That was hot" he whispered - hopefully only to himself - while he was being pulled by Wooyoung.

Before the younger could notice, he was sitting in Wooyoung rotating chair. It was really comfy and warm, and if San was a cat in other life, more specifically Wooyoung's cat, he would want to lay on this chair the whole day, feeling the warmth of his owner. Or on his lap, as the other cuddled him and petted him and- wait, why was San thinking about being Wooyoung's cat again? He looked at the older, and the latter could swear the growl he was keeping had scratched his vocal cords inside his throat. San's eyes were big and shiny, he looked so innocent. The completely fuckable innocent type of person. If this wasn't the situation it was, he would have layed the younger on his desk and fucked him right there.

But, this was the situation it was.

So he cleared his throat and looked at the younger as he was clueless. "What did you do?" he smiled softly, but without losing his posture.

"I was... I... I was walking around in circles in front of the station" the younger felt his cheeks burn.

"Why didn't you tell me you arrived? I would've come to get you" Wooyoung just worsened the situation by caressing San's cheek with his thumb, the other fingers by the younger's jaw.

"I was nervous..." the dancer looked up, and got even more nervous. Well, all that just activated the word riffle that San could be when he was nervous. "I know I don't have to because you're not a scam I mean god you're a real person you're right in front of me working at a fucking police station why wouldn't you be real and like, I think you're really pretty and someone like you wouldn't like someone lame and silly like me because you're all grow- w-what?" and Jung Wooyoung had found the way to stop word riffle San: by kissing his hands San didn't know the other boy was holding, probably from when Wooyoung pulled San all the way from the front desk.

"Can we go now?" the older smiled, grabbing his keys from the desk and putting a notebook over a pile of police forms he was filling before.

"Wait, is your shift over? How much did I walk around outside?" the dark haired one asked, actually curious and surprised.

"I guess a lot, because my shift ends in less than one minute" the grey haired boy said, grinning a little and pulling the other boy with him while walking outside. They stopped in front of a black motorcycle, San guessed it was Wooyoung's. "I brought an extra helmet today just for you" he showed his most charming smile while handling the helmet over to San, who put it over his head awkwardly and looked at the older one, that was already seated.

"How do I do this?" the younger blushed a little. Yes, he had never ride on a motorcycle before.

"Wait, you don't know how to get on a motorcycle?" Wooyoung smiled, moving his helmet slightly on his head. He got off of the vehicle and pointed to the pedal on the side of it. "Please, put your right feet there". As San did as he was told, the grey haired put his hands on the dancer's waist, giving him enough strength to push up and pass his other leg to the other side. By the end of that, the dancer had shivers running through his whole body. He avoided the other guy's looks, because of the situation he was in. Well, it wasn't his fault Wooyoung had a really strong grip and hands so cold he could feel through fabric. And that kind of turned him on, honestly.

Thankfully to San, Wooyoung didn't try to talk to him after that, he just hopped on the vehicle and adjusted everything that was needed. San was trying to make his thoughts go away, but it became even more impossible to do so as the detective held his hands one more time and placed the younger's arms around his own waist. "Please hold tight, I don't want you to feel scared" he said, his voice muffled by the helmet, and San didn't even have a chance to answer, because the engine started and it became the only thing that could be heard.

After that, they headed somewhere, San didn't even paid attention, as he was concentrating too much on trying not to blush or have inappropriate thoughts.


End file.
